


Risk

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Redfield is feeling naughty, but it comes with a price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

Claire looked down at Leon’s naked body, which was half under the dirty duvet cover and half exposed. Claire traced her gaze from his nipples, down to his bellybutton. She felt a shiver and a fierce convulsion from within, like a spark of electricity had just crackled inside her.

She never expected to feel that amount of sexual energy, not here in a dilapidated motel room nestled in the midst of zombie-infested Raccoon City. But she couldn’t deny those feelings. She looked to her left and eyed her pistol, loaded and ready to go, on the dusty beside table.

She was feeling hornier. Licking her lips, she reached her hand under the covers and gently caressed Leon’s leg, moving her fingers upwards and upwards towards his crotch. She gave him a little pinch on his upper thigh.

He stirred, his mouth upturning into a smile. His eyes flickered and then opened.

“Morning gorgeous,” he whispered to her. He looked round and sighed with relief. “No sign of anyone entering in the night. That’s good.”

“I think we’d be half eaten otherwise,” Claire told him.

He laughed and shook his head.

“Thanks for the image. You can always count on zombies to turn a guy flaccid in 0.1 seconds flat.”

“Oh?” said Claire, tracing her tongue round her lips seductively. “Well, maybe this will help.”

She cupped her left hand around his penis and started moving it up and down, gently at first but going faster and harder as the seconds went on. He groaned softly, his hands clutching on to the stained bed sheet. He bit his lip, trying, but failing to cry out with sheer pleasure.

There was a bang.

“Shit!” Claire hissed as she released Leon’s hard penis and clambered for her pistol.

There was a guttural groan at the door and another bang. Then silence.

“Are we okay?” Leon whispered tentatively.

“Shhh.”

Pistol in hand, Claire aimed it at the door. Another bang rebounded through the room and then the door to the motel room caved in as not one zombie, but four of them tried to get through at the same time. Hungry hands reached through, grasping at air. Clumps of rotten skin dropped off their arms and fell to the floor.

Leon shot up and reached for his magnum, glancing a quick look at his penis, which had now gone completely flaccid again.

“Fucking zombies!”

The End


End file.
